


The Disaster "On Hitaus until I get Inspiration again"

by Darkfighter65



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV First Person, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfighter65/pseuds/Darkfighter65
Summary: Adam Smith is a KCPD detective who is on Sebastian's team. When they were heading back to the police station they are told to investigate Beacon Memorial more to be added. I am new at this so it might not be good, but I will improve with time. I am not good with titles. The main character has powers in STEM I will explain why later.





	1. Chapter 1

An Emergency Call  
I was with Sebastian and a few others. we had just got off a case were heading back to the police station with them.

I was put on Sebastian’s team when I first joined the KCPD. Me and Sebastian was on rocky terms when I first joined, but we eventually became good friends.

I got along with Joseph when I first met him. We had a lot of stuff in common, and I had a good sense of humor. We always hung out with Sebastian after we got off work.

I never got along with Kidman because something bugged me about her. I knew she was hiding something, but I couldn’t figure out what. Sebastian wanted to train her, but he regretted it when he got to know her.

We had got a call on the radio about a disturbance at Beacon Memorial. They said there was already a half of dozen units on the scene.

“What kind of disturbance would be so important that they would have to send too many cops there” I asked Joseph “I don’t know, but it must be bad” He replied.

While we were heading to Beacon Memorial we all got headaches all of a sudden and Oscar almost crashed the car. “What was that” I asked Oscar “I don’t know” He replied. Me and Oscar was best friends we had gone through a lot together.

When the headache ended, we saw Beacon Memorial come up.


	2. Beacon Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Beacon Memorial and decided to look around,but they are suprised by what they find. I will correct puncuation and spelling errors later

Beacon Memorial   
We arrived at Beacon Memorial and got out of the car. “Kidman, Joseph, and Adam you’re with me” Sebastian sad. 

We then went in the gates. There was a lot of police cars at the scene, but there was no one in sight. I then looked in one of the cars to see if I could find anything, But I couldn’t. I looked at the car's radio and saw that it was in perfect shape.

“If they had working radios how come they didn’t respond” I said to myself. I then heard Sebastian call me to the door. When I got there Sebastian said “Me, Joseph, and Adam are going inside Kidman make sure no one else goes through this door” “I smell blood” I said to Joseph “Yeah me too” he replied.

We then opened the doors and we were met with a lot of dead bodies. Some of the bodies were some of the officers sent here. I was getting kind of scared. We then heard something in the security room. “I am going to go check that out” Joseph said and he then went into the room. We then looked around for a little more but then we heard Joseph say “ I found someone alive in here” 

We then went into the security room and found Joseph with a living doctor. “What happened here?” Sebastian asked. He mumbled something about a guy named Ruvik then he passed out. “I’ll take him outside” I said. I then picked him and carried him. I was fairly strong so it wasn’t that hard to do.

When I got outside I was Kidman looking around and Oscar was looking in an ambulance. “Hey Oscar does that ambulence have keys in it?” I asked. “Yeah it does” He replied. He then started the ambulance and I put the doctor in the back.   
TIME SKIP

I waited for a while for Joseph and Sebastian to come out. We had found a patient named Leslie and we had put him in too. I thought it was kind of weird that Joseph and Sebastian hadn’t come out yet. “I think something might have happened to Joseph and Sebastian” I said to Oscar “I might want t--”. I didn’t get to finish that sentence because the ground shook suddenly. We then saw Sebastian come out and he was missing his trench coat.

Oscar then pulled the ambulance back so Sebastian could get in. The ambulance almost fell through a hole. Oscar managed to get it out and sebastian jumped through a window to get in. We then drove away “Where's Joseph?” Sebastian asked me “I don’t know he never came out” I said. We then saw that the city was being destroyed by an earthquake and we drove away.

We had to dodge multiple obstacles I heard the doctor say “Calm down Leslie it’s okay” I then saw kidman looking at him which I thought was weird. “Are we cut off from everyone?” I heard Sebastian ask “everyone must be dead” I heard Oscar said. We then entered a tunnel and we thought we were in the clear. I then saw some weird guy appear in the ambulance and I jumped back causing some objects to hover. Kidman looked at me weirdly and I got nervous. 

I then looked up front and saw that Oscar had bumps appear all over him. I went up to see what was happening but by then the tunnel ran out and the ambulance flew off the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I will get better at writing this so be patient. Sorry, this chapter was short, I plan to make future chapters longer.


End file.
